The Three Summons
by Starmask
Summary: A new story that i am trying out. Read and Review.
1. The Summons

_**Welcome to the Three Summons. I would like to state that Flamers and their ilk are not appreciated. I have received some scathing comments about my other story The Caged Demon and the Flower. I appreciate constructive criticism but despise flames. **_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE THREE SUMMONS JUTSU, SNAKE, SPIDER, AND SCORPION.

Summon Speech 

_**Demon Speech**_

**SNAKE Speech**

**SPIDER SPEECH**

_**SCORPION SPEECH**_

_Scene Jump_

"Come on Temari. We need to get there and provide support to Naruto." Shikamaru yelled. "Keep your pants on. Naruto will still be there in five minutes." said the blond sand kuniochi(sp?) "I still don't see why Naruto will need help against the Uchiha anyways. It's not like he can lose to him anyways." "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto beat my brother. Sasuke got his ass kicked." Temari stated bluntly. "That is not what the report says." Shikamaru said softly, fearing the wrath of the girl for insulting her by making her seem like a liar. "WHAT! What do you mean!" She exploded. "The report states that it was Sasuke who fought your brother and had Naruto summon the toad for him." "Bullshit. Naruto did all the work and the Uchiha steals the glory!" She fumed. "Come on let's get there and help him out. Ok?" "Fine. But I call kicking Sasuke in the balls when we catch the asshole.

_At The Valley of The End_

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!" BOOOOOM! "God damnit, it looks like Rasengan just won't cut it this time. Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-nii-san. I am going to have to use 'that' Jutsu." Naruto thought. "Kuchiyose: The Three Summons no jutsu!" Two human sized plumes of smoke puffed into existence. Out of the clouds crawled a human sized spider and a human sized scorpion. "Naruto, You said three summons, right?" "Yes. Why?" "Where is the third summon." "Behind you." He stated calmly. Sasuke turned around and screamed as he was devoured by a kage tower sized snake. "Thank you Snake." **"Your welcome Naruto. He was a little spicy though. I just wish he was a little less gay and emo tasting." **Snake said. _**"Kit. Hey Kit, Why did you kill him?" **_Kyuubi asked, sounding confused. "_**Simple demon king. The consequences of using the three summons is that the user is automatically banished from their home and classified as the highest ranked missing-nin in the bingo book." Scorpion clicked **_at Naruto.__**"YOU CAN HEAR ME!" **Kyuubi screamed, shocked. **"Yes, We all share a telepathic link through the hatchling." Spider purred.**** "So, where to now Naruto-san?" **"To Wave of course." _**"Why Wave kit?" Kyuubi spoke.**_There was silence for a moment then came "I have a sword to collect and a friend to find."With that said the four comrades jumped, scuttled, and slithered towards Wave country.

_Time skip_

Two figures bounded through the forest at top speed. "Temari, Shikamaru slow down." A voice shouted at them. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked the silver haired man. "Two of my students are out of the village and the one remaining is in tears. Of course I am going to stop Sasuke and keep Naruto from being hurt." Kakashi said. "What is it with everyone constantly underestimating Naruto?" Temari questioned "What do you mean?" "Everyone always bets on everyone but Naruto. Why?" "Naruto has always fought against the common ideals. He is very much like your brother in many, many ways.

What I am about to say is Triple S ranked and could get all three of us killed. Understood?" Kakashi asked. "Hai." They chorused. "Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, The King of Demons. He has been hated and attacked more times then I care to even acknowledge. Since day one people have tried to kill him so many times. At age three he was kicked out of the orphanage and was attacked at least ten times a day and the sad thing is the current rookie nine's jounin-sensei where the only anbu who would protect him from the attacks and the council made sure that we were kept busy. The day that 'he' woke up was terrible. I'm sure Shikamaru remembers the day when Naruto was absent from the academy and about half way through the first hour of class the academy was evacuated to the shelters." "Yeah I do remember that. We got there and what looked like the entire city was in there. I could hear screams and yells of pain. I was terrified." Shikamaru said quietly "That was most of the ninjas in the city holding up a barrier keeping Naruto contained. He had been playing with a fox he found and was attacked by anbu and citizens. His face was smashed in and his limbs mangled beyond repair. He passed out and died on that day. A new Naruto arose and went berserk on the town. We found out later that that wasn't Naruto at all but the Kyuubi and man was she furious. I remember being there when she broke the barrier and made a beeline straight for the Suna delegation. You were there Temari along with your brothers. You should remember that." "I do."

(Yay Flashback) "Dad when are we going to get there?" Kankarou whined. "We get there when we get there!" A loud scream wrent the air around the delegation. "W-what was that dad?" "I don't know but it sounded human." As soon as he finished speaking a human head hit the ground beside him. "Son of a Bitch! That's a Kohona ninja's head. Quickly now we need to provide assistance.

_Small Time skip _

"Desert WASPs go help the anbu keep that barrier up." "Hai" "Look out he's heading for the barrier!" BOOOOOOOOMMM! After the explosion something shot towards us at a high rate of speed. (End flashback) "All I can remember after that was a small blond kid slamming into Gaara's sand and stopping inches from my face." Temari said "I thought Naruto looked familiar but I never knew that he was the one who did that." "Naruto posies the largest threat to the world right now." Kakashi murmured. "Why do you say that?" "The reason why I was selected as his sensei is I'm the only one she trusted enough to teach Naruto or it could have been that she just wanted a sensei who would be late so she could teach him how to do stuff." Feeling a bit lost Temari asked "Umm who is this female your talking about sensei?" "Kyuubi. She did most of his training and mission pickings. Did you ever wonder how he was able to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight?" "Yeah I did wonder about that." "The truth is Naruto is at the very least as strong as the fourth hokage was in his prime." Kakashi said. "He is the stealthiest person in the world and man can he hold a grudge. Ouch" "What is it sensei?" They came to a stop as Kakashi was staring in horror at the back of his arm. Temari moved around and saw that three tattoos on his arm were glowing bright red. "Sensei what is that?" "We are to return to Kohona as soon a possible." Kakashi said sadly.

"What! Why?" The two new chunnin exclaimed. Kakashi decided to explain "Naruto has just used a forbidden jutsu called the Three Summons. It summons three demons to the mortal plane. It automatically makes the user the highest ranked missing-nin in the bingo book." "You know you still didn't answer my question." "Huh did you say something?"

Temari developed a tick on her forehead "Forget I said anything."

One Time skip later

"Hokage-sama! Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Temari are back!" Shizune shouted. "Send them in!" Tsunade yelled back. As the three walked in she spotted the sad look on all their faces. "What happened out there?" Tsunade asked straining to see her favorite blond. "Tsunade-sama Naruto has used the Three Summons jutsu." Kakashi quietly said. "NO! Your lying. He promised that he wouldn't ever do that." Tsunade broke down sobbing. "Do what?" Jiraiya asked.

"He used the Three Summons jutsu Jiraiya-sama." Shikamaru said. "I see. Well I'd better go then." Jiraiya said. "What! Why?" everyone exclaimed. "I have a wayward pupil to catch."

_Scene Jump_

"_**Kit, Who is this friend of yours?" Kyuubi questioned**_. "An ex-anbu who went by the name of Weasel or more commonly known as Uchiha Itachi."__

_**IF YOUR STILL READING THIS YOU ARE SO AWESOME. AS I SAID EARLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS WELCOME BUT FLAMERS WILL BE SHOT, SURVIORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN. JUST KIDDING. THAT'S ALL FOLKS. SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOR NOW. STOP READING. STOP IT. STOP READING ANYTHING AFTER THIS. AND THIS…YOUR STILL READING AREN'T YOU? IF YOU ARE THEN I WILL …DO SOMETHING …DAMN, I HAD A REALLY GOOD SCARE SET UP BUT NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER IT. GO AWAY, YOUR BAD LUCK.**_


	2. The Assassins

_**Welcome to the Three Summons. I would like to state that Flamers and their ilk are not appreciated. I appreciate constructive criticism but despise flames. **_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE THREE SUMMONS JUTSU, SNAKE, SPIDER, SCORPION, AND ALL OF THE MEMORY FLASHBACKS.

Summon Speech 

_**Demon Speech**_

**SNAKE Speech**

**SPIDER SPEECH**

_**SCORPION SPEECH**_

_Scene Jump_

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

* * *

Side note my other story The caged demon and the flower is up for adoption. Sorry to those who liked it.

* * *

Previously on The Three Summons

:

"_**Kit, Who is this friend of yours?" Kyuubi questioned**_. "An ex-anbu who went by the name of Weasel or more commonly known as Uchiha Itachi."__

Now on to the new chapter

"_**ITACHI! ARE YOU INSANE! HE IS OUT TO KILL YOU OR DID YOU FORGET THAT!" Kyuubi shouted. **_"He owes me and besides I need his partner's services." Naruto explained. _**"He owes you?"**_ "Yes, because the night of the Uchiha massacre I tripped him and held him until I could hear the anbu coming. He explained why he killed the Uchiha clan and I let him go." _**"Just like that?"**_ "Just like that." "Why do you sound like a girl Kyuubi-sensei?"(silence) "Umm…You there Kyuubi?" _**"I AM A WOMAN DUMBASS!"**_ "Sorry." **"How did you keep it hidden for so long?" **_**"Roar and Howl for a little bit and Presto everyone thinks that you're a guy."**_ "Touché' aren't you sensei." _**"Get your ass in here you little whelp." Kyuubi ordered**_, sounding more than just pissed off at Naruto.

"_Is that why you brought me here sensei?" Naruto asked pointing to a door beside the fox's cage. "Because Naruto you are now ready for the information locked behind that door." as the fox spoke the door flung open and a torrent of memories flooded over the blond haired shinobi. (MEMORY) As I stabbed my blade into the wolf's neck I heard the headmaster complaining that my aim was off and telling me that unless I wanted to have to train with the live stock I had to be perfect in everything. I nodded my head and apologized profusely. "My apologizes headmaster. In addition to the punishment that you see fit to bestow upon me, I shall not eat for a period of no less than twenty four hours." "NO! You will do no such thing because you have a mission coming up tomorrow." The headmaster admonished me. "But I have yet to graduate and earn a name from the name board!" I exclaimed astonished that the headmaster would give me such a high honor before I graduated. "Are you saying that I can't name one of my personal students especially my protégé." he stated, sounding a bit peeved with me. "No headmaster!" I exclaimed. "Good. Now time to get you equipped and ready for combat. Colors?" He questioned. "Black and red sir." I answered confidently. "Black and red. May I ask why those two colors?" He asked sounding curious. "Black because it is stealthy and can blend in with a lot of places. Red because in the middle of a mission I'm going to get blood on me any way so if I have red on me it will blend in with the red fabric and not stick out so much in a crowd." I reasoned, trying to sound educated and well thought out. Truth be told I just wanted red and black. I mean who wouldn't their like the coolest colors out there. _

"_Very well. Captain! Get in here!" The headmaster shouted. The door burst open and the most beautiful woman I ever saw walked in. "Yes headmaster?" she questioned, hand on the hilt of her blade which was already halfway out when she saw me standing there staring at her blade arm. "Who are you?" She said, starting to draw out her sword "Put that sword away unless you want him to rip your arm off Captain." The headmaster ordered as I was already poised to throw my dagger straight into her elbow joint and charge her. She put her blade back into its sheath and watched as I almost instantly started to look her over trying to figure out what she was. "What never seen a woman before?" she said haughtily. "Actually no he hasn't seen or talked to anybody other than me his whole life." The headmaster spoke. "WHAT!" She shouted stunned that someone can go that long without outside contact. "Your saying that he has lived in this room his whole life!" "Yes I have." I said coldly, angry that she was yelling at the headmaster. "You are to take him to the clothes department and then to the arms room. When he leaves there bring him back here. Understood?" Master explained, trying to keep me from getting angry. "Yes headmaster." We exited the room. _

_We walked for about five minutes and came to a room full of fabric and women sewing clothes together for other soldiers. As we entered all conversation and movement ceased instantly. One of the men called out to the Captain "Isn't he a bit young for you Captain Fox." I frowned not understanding what he meant. "He is the headmaster's protégé and I'm the first human contact he has had outside of the headmaster. He has been living in the wolf room since he was born asshole." She retorted. "No way, that's impossible the wolf room is full of all the worst wolves we have. Some of them are too much for even the headmaster to kill." the same soldier exclaimed. She grabbed my shoulders and yanked my shirt sleeves up to show my shoulders to the room. On my shoulders was the wolf room's insignia. A solitary wolf was howling at the moon with a mountain of bodies in the background. But my favorite part was the single desert lily in front of the left back paw of the wolf. I walked forward and placed my clothes order and was asked if I wanted to have the wolf room style clothing by a very nervous seamstress. "Yes please." I answered, trying to seem friendly. "Okay your clothes will be ready in fifteen minutes sir." she answered slightly more calm. "I'll be standing by Captain Fox okay." I told her. She just nodded and went back to work. I walked back to the captain. "How did you survive in that room with out getting eaten?" The captain asked trying to learn more about the mysterious new person. "I learned a long time ago the world is eat or be eaten." I replied. "Okay. Hey what do you want your name to be?" She asked trying to change the subject. "I was kind of thinking of Black Phantom." I replied. "Why that name." "Because of my hunting and killing style. I use silent kills and the headmaster told me that when I hunt a target I put out sort of a chilling air that he admitted scared him the first time. He said it made him think of watching old scary horror movies when he was a kid." I said remembering the look on his face when he said that to me. Pure embarrassment of being terrified of a five year old boy. "Could you show me how you hunt?" She asked, looking interested. "Sure. Watch the soldier who spoke when we came in." I replied "Ok." As I crept forward I appeared to just disappear to everyone but the captain who's attention was on the solider. But she did notice a heavy chill in the air and how the hairs on everyone's arms and neck stood up. "BOO!" I yelled in the soldier's ear causing him to scream like a little girl and fall out of his chair. "SIR! Would you please not cause the man to have a heart attack and your clothes are done." The seamstress shouted "Thanks." I said. "Come on lets get to the Armory." (END OF THE MEMORY)_

"_WHAT WAS THAT" NARUTO SHOUTED IN SURPRISE. "That Naruto was the memory of a great assassin." Kyuubi informed him. "Huh?" Naruto grunted "What was his name." "The Black shadow." The massive kitsune said "But he said he wanted the name Black Phantom." "The group he is a part of doesn't allow you to pick your own name." "What a minute, the group he is a part of? That means he is still around." Naruto reasoned. "Correct Naruto. After you finish with Itachi and Kisame you are going to seek him out. That is if he doesn't find you first." "What do you mean find me first?" Naruto asked, starting to really get confused. "He absolutely hates the group that Itachi and Kisame are apart of. Meaning he will try to kill them or just simply kill you to stop their plans." The fox said like it was talking about the weather. "KILL ME!" Naruto shouted._

_TIME SKIP_

Jiraiya looked all over the valley of the end but all he could find was a small thin line of what looked like web. On a hunch he decided to follow the web. After about five and a half hours of jumping through the trees he spotted a very large pile of crap. "That looks like snake poop only much, much bigger." He mused to himself. "Oh well. I might as well just search it and see if I can't find anything useful." He was just about to sink his arm in to search when he heard a very familiar voice say "THAT BASTERED ATE ME!" Jiraiya sank his arm into the pile of poop and pulled out a very brown and very smelly Sasuke Uchiha. "Well looks like I'm going back to Kohona sooner than I had thought and with the wrong gennin to boot. How am I going to explain this to Tsunade." Jiraiya moaned.

A little while latter at the village hidden in the leaves

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE AND NOT NARUTO." Tsunade screamed at the poor pervert. "The trail went cold with the pile of shit and the Uchiha was buried in said pile of shit." Jiraiya explained. "Tsunade-sama. The Kazekage is here to see you about Uzumaki-san." Shizune informed them. "Send him in." Tsunade sighed. The door opened and in walked Gaara and his siblings. "Greetings Kazekage-san. I hope this will be productive." Tsunade greeted the visiting shinobi. "I want to know why Naruto would even use the banned and forbidden jutsu in the first place." Gaara asked, desperate to know why the man who saved him from himself would use such vile of a jutsu. "To protect Kohona and because he probably thought that only me ,Jiraiya and you would miss him." Tsunade answered. Temari spoke "I miss him as well." "Why should you miss him as far as I'm aware you two didn't even talk to each other." Jiraiya said. "He saved my brother from himself and he brought my family back together, something I thought was impossible. I guess you could say that I have some feelings for him. I just never got to talk with him and see what my feelings are. Now that will never happen." Temari started to sob gently Tsunade moved around the desk and scooped Temari into her arms. "I promise you. Naruto will not be hunted by either Kohona or Suna hunter-nin. Right Gaara-san." She said to Temari, leveling a hard glare on the poor sand user, who to his credit didn't piss his pants like most would have done. "I agree completely. I move to completely remove Uzumaki-san from the bingo book of Suna and the bingo book of Kohona." Gaara suggested. "It will be done." Tsunade agreed.

_Unknown Location_

"The Kyuubi's host has used a forbidden jutsu that has banished him from Kohona and put him in the bingo book as the highest ranked missing-nin. Your mission is to intercept him at his destination of Wave." "When do I leave?" "Now." "Do I kill or protect him headmaster?" "Observe and Protect. Black shadow will be joining you soon. Now go Captain Fox."

* * *

_**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AT EXCATLY 2:10 AM WEDNESDAY, JULY 14 2010. AS STATED EARLEIR FLAMERS ARE NOT APPICEATED BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISM IS WELCOME. "MAN, WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SHIT OUT OF A DAMN SNAKE." SASUKE COMPLANIED. "SNAKE GET IN HERE. HOLD HIM TO THE CHAIR. JUST LIKE THAT. NOW THIS WON'T HURT, MUCH." (SAID WHILE HOLDING A MASSIVE OVERLY LARGE NEDDLE POINTED AT HIS NUTS.) CREEPY STEEL DOOR SWINGS SHUT AS A PAIN FILLED SCREECH WRENTS THE AIR. ( PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS BEING WRITTEN AT 2:17 IN THE MORNING WHILE LISTNEING TO **__**THE ENTIRE INDISTRUCTIBLE ALBUM BY DISTURBED AND BODIES BY DROWNING POOL. I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY WHO ARE AFRONTED OR OFFENDEND BY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ALBE TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORYS BECAUSE FOR ME TO GET INTERNET I AM HAVING TO GO TO STARBUCKS AND USE THERE WIFI. BYE. TO ALL WHO ARE STILL READING THIS, HERE IS A LITTLE PREVEIW OF THE MEETING BETWEEN CAPTAIN FOX, NARUTO, AND BLACK SHADOW**_

"Hello Naruto. How are you doing." said a black and red cloaked figure sitting next to the fire eating the sausage and eggs. "Yes how are you on this beautiful day." came a female voice from the tree behind him. Naruto spun around and shouted "Who are you?" "Tisk, tisk no need to shout Naruto. I am Captain Fox and the one eating the sausage and eggs is Black Shadow or as he prefers to be called Shadow." The now identified Fox spoke this time from the fire pit. Naruto only had one thing he could say "Oh Shit."


	3. The Shape Shifter

_**Welcome to the Three Summons. I would like to state that Flamers and their ilk are not appreciated. I appreciate constructive criticism but despise flames. **_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE THREE SUMMONS JUTSU, SNAKE, SPIDER, SCORPION, AND ALL OF THE MEMORY FLASHBACKS.

Summon Speech 

_**Demon Speech**_

**SNAKE Speech**

**SPIDER SPEECH**

_**SCORPION SPEECH**_

_Scene Jump_

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

_**HERE IS A BREIF DESCRIPTION OF WHAT EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE. SNAKE- THINK MANDA EXCEPT RED WHERE THERE IS PURPLE AND GOLD WHERE THERE IS BLACK AS WELL AS THE HORNS BEING MUCH BIGGER AND THE SNAKE BEING A WESTERN DIAMONDBACK RATTLESNAKE. SPIDER- A BLACK WIDOW. PLAIN AND SIMPLE. SCORPION- THE COLOR OF SAND. PERFECT FOR THE DESERT. BLACK SHADOW- THINK OF ALTAIR FROM ASSASINS CREED FOR THE CLOTHING JUST BLACK WHERE THERE IS WHITE, THE RED STAYS THE SAME. CAPTAIN FOX- JUST IMAGINE TEMARI WITH BLACK HAIR IN THE SAME HAIR STYLE AS TSUNADE. HER CLOTHES JUST THINK OF NII YUGITO EXCEPT ALL BLACK.**_

"_**Naruto-kun what are we doing here?"**_ Kyuubi asked sounding confused. "We are going to visit Tazuna and Inari." Naruto replied sounding happy. Here was a large estate enclosed with a huge perimeter fence and scary looking guards. Naruto decided to just sneak in when the Kyuubi yanked him in to his mindscape. _"What the Hell Kyuubi!"_ He promptly shouted. _**"Quiet boy! He'll hear you." the massive vixen whispered, sounding for the first time in a long time scared to death. **__"TO LATE FOX! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT WAKING ME UP!" __**"TO NOT TO" **__"EXACTLY YET YOU STILL DO. ARE YOU THAT STUPID!" __**"SORRY FORMLESS-SAMA." The fox truly sounded sorry. **__"UMM. Can someone tell me what is going on here?" __"Oh, where are my manners. I am the last of my kind. I am a shape shifter. I spend most of my time as a dragon." _Thump. _"UMM. Did he just faint?" __**"Yes. Yes he did." The fox responded. " What are you doing here anyways?"**__ "I am going to make him my heir." _Thump. _"What the Hell. Why does everyone faint when I show up."_ (Poor Shape shifter).

_Scene Jump_

"Itachi-chan why are we going to Wave country?" Kisame whined sounding like a little kid. "For Kami's sake Kisame would you shut up! We are following the Kyuubi brat's trail and if you don't shut up then he is going to hear us coming from miles away." Itachi exclaimed. "Fine then." the two continued to walk when Kisame grinned evilly "Are we there yet."

_Scene Jump_

Naruto raised his head and looked around "That's funny, I could have sworn I just heard a voice screaming out "Not there Itachi!" Oh well." He sighed. "I guess I should ask Kyuubi about that weird dream I just had." He sat down on the snakes head and started to meditate.

_**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG AND THAT THIS ONE IS PATHETICLLY SHORT. I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND I AM STARTING ON A NARUTO/DANNY PHANTOM XOVER. PLEASE JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME AND I WILL START UPDATING ON THIS STORY AGAIN.**_


End file.
